When placing filling machines into operation in a production environment, it is commonly ensured that the latter is leveled in height. It is additionally attempted to align the filling machine as level as possible. It can in rare cases be advantageous to create a specific intentional inclination in one or more directions (for example, for aligning the filling machine with a likewise inclined attached machine).
It frequently happens that floors in medium-size and industrial production facilities have a certain inclination in different directions, for example, 2%, so that detergents and waste water accumulating when the machine or the building is cleaned can selectively be drained. Conventionally, the height is adjusted intuitively or aided, for example, by a tape measure. For example, the feet of the filling machines are then by threads adjusted in height so that the stuffing tube of the machine is at a certain height above the floor (for example, for being attached to matching attached machines of the downstream process or for ergonomic reasons). For aligning the inclination of the filling machine, either no measuring tool used (instead estimates or eyeball judgment), or for instance a mechanic's level is used.
Adjusting several machine feet is sometimes strength- and time-consuming, since the effect of adjusting one individual machine foot can only with difficulty be estimated for the entire adjustment result and it does occur that the filling machine rocks on two machine feet or that one machine foot is without floor contact. For larger inclinations of the ground or the floor under the machine, machine feet must be adjusted individually in very different way (in the number of adjustment turns) to obtain the desired result.
With uneven floors, several iteration steps are therefore frequently necessary, even for experienced personnel, in order to adjust the filling machine to take an exact height and alignment position. Experience shows that the result must be repeatedly checked and corrected during the adjustment process.
The consequence of this is that filling machines are in practice not always optimally aligned. Another disadvantage comes into play in practice when attached machines that are coupled to the filling machine are due to an incorrectly set height of the filling machine in part or entirely suspended with their weight either on the outlet of the filling machine or try to push the latter upwardly—strong mechanical stress acts upon the affected components, which can lead to physical deformation, cracks or breaking, possibly resulting in high follow-up costs.
Proceeding from there, the present disclosure is based on the object to provide a method for aligning a filling machine and a respective filling machine which enable that the filling machine can in a simple and reliable manner be aligned in its height and/or inclination.
According to the present disclosure, the height and/or the inclination of a filling machine is then being measured for an actual state. In one example, the height and the inclination are determined, because then the filling machine can be positioned exactly with a predetermined inclination at a predetermined height.
The height of the filling machine is presently to be understood, for example, as the distance of an assembly reference point to the floor on which the feet of the filling machine are positioned. Where this reference point is located is irrelevant because the position of a specific point at the machine, for example, the height of the stuffing tube axis, can due to known machines dimensions always be determined.
Measuring the inclination is understood to mean measuring certain values that can be used to determine, for example, the inclination of a system reference plane (for example, relative to a reference plane, in particular to the horizontal plane). An assembly reference plane is, for example, a plane which extends perpendicular to the longitudinal axis L of the machine, e.g. a plane including a flat surface of the machine housing, or a plane parallel thereto.
The measured values are then transmitted to a calculation unit of the filling machine, which can be part of a machine controller. The calculation unit then compares the actual state of the height and/or the inclination with a respective target state of the height and/or inclination.
For example for the height, the measured values can there either be directly compared or computed values depending on the measured values can be compared with respective target values. The calculation device can, for example, convert the measured height of a reference point to a different reference point. The calculation unit can, for example, also determine a system reference plane on the basis of the measured values for the inclination of the filling machine and by comparison detect the deviation of the inclination of the assembly reference plane to the inclination of a horizontal plane that intersects the plane and that is perpendicular to the gravitational vector “g”. It is also by way of trigonometric functions possible to convert detected inclination angles into distances (for example, the distance between the machine base and the ground under the machine at certain locations, e.g. in the region of the machine feet) and compare them.
The height and/or the inclination can be adjusted on the basis of the comparison such that a target state is obtained.
The present disclosure may enable that a correct height of the filling machine can always be adjusted so that, for example, a stuffing tube is correctly aligned to a downstream attached machine. With precise, e.g. leveled alignment of the filling machine, process reliability can be increased and stability can be ensured, even if the floor in the production room is uneven. Principles that work with the aid of gravity can have an optimal effect. However, it is also possible to set a predetermined inclination of the assembly reference plane, where a machine positioned in an inclined manner requires this.
Improved alignment of the filling machine can be ensured in a simple, reliable and reproducible manner.
It can be calculated on the basis of a deviation between the actual and the target state how the filling machine must be aligned via appropriate adjustment elements to obtain the target state with respect to the height and/or inclination, in particular in which direction and by what magnitude (Δa) the filling machine must be adjusted in height at various points by respective machine feet. The points in one embodiment may be located in the corner regions of the filling machine. The points can correspond to the positions of the machine feet.
It can, on the basis of a deviation between the actual and the target state, be also calculated how the respective adjustment elements must be adjusted to obtain the target state with respect to the height and/or inclination, in particular in which direction and by what magnitude the machine feet of the filling machine must be adjusted in height. It can therefore in the calculation unit by calculating be accurately calculated how the operator must adjust the adjustment elements. It can be indicated for each machine foot how it is to be adjusted, i.e. for example, by how many turns and in what direction a thread of the adjustable machine feet must be turned. Calculating by what magnitude and in which direction the filling machine must be adjusted in height by the adjustment elements allows for even easier handling and faster adjustment as compared with the mere indication of a deviation on an indicator.
It is possible that an indication is given that indicates a deviation between the actual and the target state, so that the operator can quickly and easily recognize this deviation and make an appropriate adjustment. The indicator advantageously also shows a recommendation for action as to how to adjust the respective adjustment elements, in particular, for height adjustment of the machine feet of the filling machine. The recommendation for action there at least indicates the direction in which the individual adjustment elements or machine feet are to be adjusted in height—and may advantageously also indicate by what magnitude.
However, it is also possible that the height and/or inclination in step d is done automatically, i.e. that drives (hydraulic, pneumatic) or actuators are automatically actuated for height adjustment of the machine feet. The filling machine is then able to independently indicate their position deviating from the target state and automatically perform corrections. Implementing an automatic control is then advantageous. Inspection of the actual state and comparison with the target state can alternatively be performed once at the beginning of the adjustment process, continuously, or cyclically during the adjustment process.
It can there be advantageous to have steps for inspecting the state again and only terminate the adjustment process when it is in a new comparison determined that the current state corresponds to the target state.
An optical or acoustic indication is advantageously given when the target state in terms of height and/or inclination is reached, so that the operator knows that the filling machine is now in the target state. However, it is also possible that an optical or acoustic indication is given already for adjustment of the individual adjustment elements, when the adjustment element has been correctly adjusted, that the filling machine has by the respective adjustment element been moved by the correct magnitude in the correct direction. A respective feedback significantly facilitates the adjustment process since the operator, when being located in the region of the bottom of the machine for adjusting the machine feet, instantly recognizes when the machine foot is in the correct position. An acoustic feedback is there particularly advantageous. However, the indication can also be effected in a respective display. The height can then be adjusted very precisely, as for example, also fractions of a screw rotation can be performed accurately. It can then also be sufficient if only the direction of height adjustment is given as an instruction for action.
A respective measurement for determining whether the adjustment element has been correctly adjusted, for example, a height measurement from the ground is taken, or it is determined by measuring how far the actuator is turned out when an actuator is operated by the operator, when the height adjustment is completed. The same can also be accomplished by signals of a respective stepping motor or a servo drive with a rotary encoder (resolver, incremental encoder, absolute encoder, etc.).
The measured actual state of the height and/or inclination can be effected by way of measured values from at least one measuring device integrated into the filling machine and/or measured values from an external measuring device. An integrated measuring device has the advantage that no additional instruments or tools are required, and no suitable tool must therefore be quickly available and no knowledge of handling a respective measuring device is required. This is advantageous in particular also in view of the risk of damage and hygiene. However, it is also possible that an external measuring device is provided which feeds the measured values, for example via cable or radio connection, Bluetooth, etc., to the calculation unit. Moreover, it is possible that an operator measures respective values and manually enters them into the calculation device.
The target state can be at least one of the following states:                a height of at least one assembly reference point,        a horizontally oriented assembly reference plane, and        an assembly reference plane that is inclined relative to a horizontal plane, where said plane is inclined by the corresponding respectively predetermined angle about one or more axes. The filling machine can thus be inclined in angular positions specifically selected in deviation from the theoretical level position.        
A filling machine may comprise a machine housing, a hopper, a stuffing tube, and machine feet.
According to the present disclosure, the filling machine may comprise a calculation unit in which measured values pertaining to the actual state of the height and/or inclination as well as values relating to the target state of the height and/or inclination can be stored, where the calculation unit may comprise a comparison device which is provided for comparison of the actual state with the target state in terms of the height and/or the inclination, and at least one adjustment element which is to be adjustable based on the comparison of the actual to the target state. The calculation device can be configured such that it can calculate on the basis of a deviation between the actual and the target state how the filling machine must be aligned via appropriate adjustment elements to obtain the target state with respect to the height and/or inclination, in particular in which direction and by what magnitude (Δa) the filling machine must be adjusted in height at various points by way of respective machine feet.
The calculation unit can also calculate how respective adjustment elements must be adjusted to obtain the target state with respect to the height and/or the inclination, in particular in what direction and by what magnitude the machine feet of the filling machine must be adjusted in height. “In which direction” presently means that the machine is to be raised or lowered at the respective foot.
The filling machine in one example may have a display that indicates a deviation of the actual from the target state and/or a recommendation for action to adjust respective adjustment elements in particular for height adjustment of the machine feet of the filling machine. The filling machine advantageously comprises at least one adjustment element, in some examples four feet adjustable in height, where the at least one adjustment element respectively comprises one actuator which is actuated—in particular automatically—by the calculation device unit a corresponding target value has been reached. This can occur automatically via the calculation unit or, e.g. by an operator, and in some examples this may occur in accordance with an instruction for action. The filling machine advantageously comprises a visual and/or audible indicator that indicates when the target state regarding the height and/or inclination has been reached and/or indicates when an adjustment element has been correctly adjusted.
The filling machine comprises at least one measuring device for recording the actual state regarding the height and/or inclination and/or an input device for entering measured values regarding the height and/or inclination pertaining to the actual state.
The filling machine comprises at least one sensor, in some embodiments a distance sensor, for measuring the actual state of the height and/or the inclination. The sensors are arranged in particular at different corner regions of the filling machine. It can then be determined or calculated, for example, by way of distance sensors in the region of a respective machine foot, when a machine foot is correctly adjusted in height.
It may be particularly advantageous according to the present disclosure when both the height of the filling machine as well as the inclination are determined. This entails the possibility of correct, simple and reproducible adjustment, in particular on uneven floors. The filling machine can then be aligned having a predetermined inclination at a predetermined height.